This invention relates to an improved floor track for a demountable partition having a plurality of novel elements which provide versatility in respect to placement of utilities, such as electric wires and conduit, telephone wires, and electric and telephone outlet boxes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,255,563 and 4,593,505 disclose two examples of relatively complex electrical raceway floor tracks, in which elongate members are affixed to a floor, which members include an elongate hollow space for containing horizontal electric and phone conduits, and a top surface for supporting the wall elements.